From Rome, with Love!
In the beginning of the second leg of this five part storyline, the group goes to Rome and both Dylan Harper and Sheila Harper Watkins get a special surprise for their birthday. Scene One: Leonardo da Vinci Airport in Rome. Everyone is headed for the Ritz Carlton in Rome. Sheila and Dylan are talking animatedly about something, while Adam and Allen are planning something special for their spouses, who have the same birthday. ADAM: What do you think we should do? ALLEN: I want to do something really special for them. Both of them are very special to me, you know. ADAM: I know Sheila is. What is it that makes Dyl so special to you? ALLEN: He's the brother I never had. And I am the brother he never had. I know he has Eric and Barry now, but I think he and I have a bond too. I think he was happiest when I married Sheila, as much as Sheila and I were. ADAM: I do have an idea. I called Wendy, and I am thinking of having Michelle, herself, Eric, Barry, Anyssa, and Bryan come to Rome. They are coming in on a later flight. ALLEN: What about the other kids? ADAM: I talked with Bryan. Ellie has been getting more involved with ballet; and Jolie is now taking some indoor soccer classes. She's involved in her sports. Aunt Victoria and Cara are watching them. ALLEN: That is great. What should we do for Sheila and Dylan. What do you think they would like? I want to do something special for them. ADAM: I do too. I want this to be special for them. It already is, because of us being here in Europe. But I want to do something absolutely great. I know you do too. What do you think of me bringing some of the family here? ALLEN: I think I would like that. That would be so wonderful. We have a dinner reservation at one of the top restaurants here in Rome, and I am having the kids in on it. They know about Wendy and the others coming in as well. ADAM: It's great. Oh, oh. Here they come. (Dylan and Sheila come up, sporting identical Italian buttons.) SHEILA: What do you think, Allen? Dyl and I were given these by one of the tourist officials. ADAM: I like it, you both look great. DYLAN: Thanks, honey. ALLEN: I think they look great on you both. Today is a special day for you two. First of all, you two have a spa and massage day scheduled. Aunt Vel made sure of that, when she planned this trip. She wanted you two to have a total relaxing day. We'll take the kids around, and you two are to be pampered. We also have a special dinner reservation tonight at a top restaurant here in Rome, and there will be some other special surprises too, during the course of the day. SHEILA: Where will that be? DYLAN: I am sure at the Hotel? ALLEN: Correct, Dyl, it will be at the hotel. Now, we called a special limo to take you and our luggage to the hotel. The Maitre' D will have you escorted to your room and then to the spa. DYLAN: And there it is. We'll catch you later. ADAM: See you later, honey. ASHLEY: See ya, Daddy! DEREK (shyly): See ya, Daddy Dylan. ALLEN: We will see you two later. DEREK (petrified): Why's Daddy and Aunt Sheila going without us? ALLEN: We'll be there in a while, buddy. This way, Daddy Dylan and Aunt Sheila can get some relaxing in. Today is their birthday. DEREK (relaxing): Oh, yeah. That's right, I remember now. ASHLEY: And they will be surprised when Granma Wendy comes. DEREK: I can't wait for that, Ash. ASHLEY (hugging her shy brother): Me neither. (A limo pulls up for the family.) CATHERINE: There's our limo. SAM: YAY! COURTNEY SUE: I can't wait to see Mommy and Daddy. SAM: Me neither, sis. (The two kids dance around, hugging one another.) ALLEN (grinning): Ok, you two. Here is our limo. (The two males herd the five excited kids to the limo.) Scene Two: A restaurant in Rome, several hours later. Dylan and Sheila are dressed in their finest. The group is enjoying a wonderful dinner. They are also celebrating their birthday. SHEILA: All right, you two, what are you plotting?! DYLAN: Yeah, why are we here, and why at this specific restaurant? ALLEN: You will see. ADAM: And here they are! (Dylan and Sheila are astonished when they see Wendy, Michelle, Eric, Barry, Anyssa and Bryan come into the restaurant!) DYLAN: Mom! SHEILA: Mom! But how?! MICHELLE: Velda purchased our tickets and we planned it for your birthdays. We could not be away from our kids. WENDY: Although you are not my blood child, Dylan, you are as much my own as Eric and Barry are. ERIC: After all, it's just us guys now. DYLAN: What about Rosemary?! ERIC: Oops, I forgot! She sends her regards. DYLAN: It's all right. BARRY: I couldn't stay away from my brother and best friend. (Dylan hugs his brothers) MICHELLE: I also talked with Sam, Lahoma, Susie and Ellen. They send their love, and they told us to give these to you. (She produces some cards out of her purse, and gives them to the two twins.) DYLAN: I guess it really IS true. SHEILA: Is it, Mom? MICHELLE: Yes, it is. When Shelby and I both went into labor, we went to different hospitals, but the results were the same. You both were born at the same time. So, to the family, that made you twins as well. WENDY: And Michelle also told me of how close you two have been growing up. That is what makes it more special. SHEILA: Susie and Ellen sent us pictures of Ellen's working with Patrick at the hospital. She looks awesome. DYLAN: Yes, she does. She looks so professional. SHEILA: Whose idea was this? WENDY: It was Velda's. She and Adam and Allen plotted this one. ANYSSA: We had to be here. And here's the best news. We're staying on the rest of the vacation with you guys. SAM & COURTNEY SUE (excited): YAY! We missed you, Mommy and Daddy! ANYSSA: We missed you kids too. BRYAN: And we were not going to let this opportunity go by. Not with two people we love very much celebrating. SHEILA: Thanks, Bry. DYLAN: Yes, thank you, Bryan. (Bryan grins while he hugs both Sheila and Dylan.) BRYAN: My pleasure guys. We love you very much. (The family sits down and enjoys a scrumptious dinner. The scene fades) Category:Episodes